


¿Hablas Español?

by greywardenblue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Simon tries to flirt with Raphael, but no matter how much effort he put into it, his source of inspiration… might not be the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some Spanish phrases that are all translated at the end, but most of them can be guessed from the context hopefully.

“ _Hola, guapo_.”

Raphael glanced up to see Simon grinning at him, with a grin that didn’t suggest anything _good_. He closed his book with a sigh, deciding that ignoring the strange greeting was the best idea.

“What is it, fledgling?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just practising my Spanish skills, and I was wondering…” Simon stopped for a second, gathering his thoughts, and Raphael half-expected him to pull out a slip of paper. Still, the boy managed without help. “ _¿Te perdiste? El cielo está muy lejos de aquí._ ”

Raphael let out an amused snort, and leant back on the chair. This was going to be interesting.

“Did you come up with that by yourself? Are you going to ask if I hurt myself while falling from Heaven next?”

Simon looked like he’d be blushing if he still could, and scratched the back of his head.

“Well, actually, I could ask that if I wanted… because I know it in Spanish… but now you ruined it, so…”

Raphael shrugged.

“ _Lo siento_.”

“You don’t _look_ sorry.”

Raphael grinned.

“I am not.” There was a few moments of silence, with Simon awkwardly fiddling with his sleeve, and Raphael suddenly felt bad for discouraging him. “Go on. Is that all you had?”

Simon’s silly grin returned.

“Of course not! _Cuando_ –” He stopped after the first word, choking on the next one. Raphael tilted his head to the side as he watched. “ _Cuando_ –” It wasn’t any easier the second time, and Simon looked like he might cry.

“ _Dios_ ,” Raphael said quietly, helping him out. He remembered practicing day and night to be able to say the sacred name, and though it wasn’t difficult anymore, he could still feel the taste of blood in his mouth as he said it.

Simon looked thankful at the assistance.

“ _Cuando él inventó la belleza se inspiró en ti._ ”

Raphael watched the proud smile spread across Simon’s face, and as he saw the boy’s eyes light up, he thought that maybe God used Simon as the inspiration for beauty instead.

“I’m not convinced yet,” Raphael said, though a smile was now forming in the corner of his lips, too. “What else?”

Simon looked lost. “Uhh… Hold on, there was something else… I’m just not sure…” He whipped out his phone and searched on it for a while before proudly grinning again. “Here! _¡No necesito leer tus términos y condiciones para aceptarte!_ ”

That was the last one Raphael could endure. He didn’t even try to hold back his laughter anymore, and as he laughed, he wondered when was the last time he felt this free of his troubles.

“That was awful.”

“I know. I couldn’t believe it when I saw it. It’s _so bad_.”

“Also, your pronunciation was wrong. It’s _leer_ , not… whatever you said. Where are you getting these?”

Simon let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Oh… right. Uhh, Duolingo had this flirting course, and…” He shrugged, seemingly too awkward to finish the sentence. Raphael shook his head.

“You should have known it would be filled with clichés.”

“Well, I figured that, but… I thought maybe they would make you laugh. And it worked.”

Raphael shook his head in disbelief. How was Simon so– so– there were really no words to properly describe him. _Adorable_?

“–What made you want to use pick-up lines on _me_ anyway?”

There was some silence as Simon turned away from him, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“I just… I mean… well, you are very pretty… as in, wow, _gorgeous_ , and… I was wondering if you wanted to…” He glanced up at Raphael again. “ _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_ ”

The question caught Raphael off guard. Even after the bad pick-up lines, he didn’t expect Simon to really come forward, and… when was the last time he had a relationship? _Never_ , a small voice in his head said. That was almost true. He never had one that really counted, never one that was more then dating because everyone expected you to date. Not that he ever missed being in a relationship, but with Simon…

“Buy me a drink first,” he said finally, turning to meet the boy’s eyes again.

“Such hard work,” Simon said, and he chuckled, like he said something really funny that only he understood. Raphael grinned.

“But worth it.”

Simon’s eyes widened - he clearly hadn’t expected Raphael to be in on the joke.

“Wait, did you just… I mean, I know those were some pretty common phrases, but did you…”

Raphael shook his head and stood up, leaning in closer to kiss Simon’s forehead.

“I need to make a call. We can agree on a date later.”

“Oh, of course. I know you’re always busy… I didn’t mean to keep you.” Simon got off the table he’d been sitting on. “I’ll see you later,” he said happily, and walked out of the room.

Raphael stood there for another full minute, enjoying the feeling of the smile tugging on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, guapo. - Hello, handsome.  
> ¿Te perdiste? El cielo está muy lejos de aquí. - Are you lost? Heaven is very far from here.  
> Lo siento. - I’m sorry.  
> Dios - God  
> Cuando él inventó la belleza se inspiró en ti. - When he [God] invented beauty, he was inspired by you.  
> ¡No necesito leer tus términos y condiciones para aceptarte! - I don’t need to read your terms and conditions to accept you!  
> ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - Do you want to be my boyfriend?


End file.
